rucfandomcom-20200213-history
Kermit The Frog
Kermit the Frog is the newest member of the Radioactive Uber Clan as both the RUCs Ancient Mage and the current successor to Popeye. He is a wise, powerful being full of wisdom who fought the evil Dreadknight pirate Blackbeard during the Golden days. He used his magic and Blackbeards heart to make him ageless. Kermit was also keeping an eye on Popeye since he was a small baby so one day he can join forces with him to stop the Cosmic Six from destroying the world. Backstory Born to his parents, Jermit and Sthlurmit along with his brother, Burpmit, Kermit lead a long life, wanting to be the scholar of King Hump, the king of the frogs. One day however, the evil Deadknight pirate, Captain Blackbeard along with his Crew of Blacks invaded, pillaged, killed, and raped Kermits home town. The Frog family was running away from Blackbeard and the Blacks when Burpmit was being brutally raped and tortured by the piratre crew. The rest of Kermits family ran with King Hump. While running, King Hump gave Kermit wise words of wisdom. The words of to never give up, be selfless, drink milk, and make sure to make sacrifices to save others. After Hump was finished talking, Blackbeard came to slaughter the rest of his family and behead King Hump. Kermit was the only survivor of his fallen city. Over the years, Kermit trained in the Sholarship of the First Sin, an academy to learn magic so he can avenge everyone who died from Blackbeard. At age 22, Kermit with his lover Miss Piggy, went out to stop Blackbeard. Kermit used his Heart magic to slay the Black crew and fought one on one with Blackbeard. However, during the fight Miss Piggy got in the middle of the two and got slaughtered. This prompted Kermit to use his Berserk magic to rip out Blackbeards heart and eat it. Due to this along with the magic inside of his hands, Kermit became ageless as he finally got his revenge. Centuries later, he ended up becoming friends with Bluto who told him of the newborn Popeye. Kermit went every day and night to check and admire the newborn Popeye the Sailor. When Mr. Jap eventually came into the scene, Kermit was watching from behind the curtains to see Popeyes inner strength. When Popeye and the newly made RUC fought Mikennemonic, he was there admiring the fight. When the Great Fall happened, he came out of hiding to help Popeye regain his senses by using his magic to make the Rug Rock personality go back inside Popeye. He was eventually inducted into the RUC and became Popeyes successor. Powers Kermit the frog is ageless and he learned the six magic of life: Heart, Berserk, Fire, Water, Time, and Dreams. With these magic skills he is able to wield the forces of life and nature at his whim. He also knows many ancient, long extinct magic to fight others. He's also a good medic. Trivia - Kermit is a fan of classical music. - On music related trivia, Kermit realizes that Death Metal is symbolism for a Demons true, inner desire. - Kermit merchandise will be coming soon. Category:Radioactive Uber Clan Category:Members